Automation equipment can be used to preserve the life of devices such as motors and pumps by improving device performance. However, the installation of automation equipment in hazardous or explosive environments typically has been avoided due to the high heat generated by components of the automation equipment, which could result in an explosion. Hazardous area requirements dictate that such equipment must be sealed from the surrounding atmosphere to fully contain any possible sources of ignition within the enclosure, thus preventing propagation of an explosion.
The automation equipment could potentially be housed in an explosion-proof enclosure. Currently, explosion-proof enclosures rely on conductive heat transfer for dissipating heat produced by equipment within the enclosure. However, these enclosures do not adequately dissipate the heat produced by the automation equipment within and thus could cause a decrease in the life of the equipment or lead to an explosion within the enclosure. As a result, automation equipment is typically installed outside the boundaries of the hazardous area and long electrical cables are run to the devices within the hazardous area. Several disadvantages to this configuration exist. For example, this configuration results in lack of control at the device, as well as an increase in installation, and/or maintenance costs.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an explosion-proof enclosure having automation and other equipment that can provide active thermal management in a hazardous area.